


im selfish, im obscene

by sebos



Category: supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, Name Calling, SuperMega - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: gross high school au garbage





	im selfish, im obscene

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: OK SO THERE WAS AN UPLOADING ISSUE WHERE IT ONLY UPLOADED HALF THE FIC SO HOPEFULLY ITS FIXED NOW IM GOMEN

Sitting down in his seat and adjusting his note book, Ryan prepared himself for his last class of the day. He had made it through the rest of his classes with minimal stares and chatter about him from the other students so he would consider this to be a decent day so far. That was until his teacher announced that they would have to work on a group project over the weekend. Great, literally his two most hated things; homework over the weekend and socializing with other people in his class. He hated admitting it but he was a bit of a social outcast in his grade and pretty much his entire school. He had a few friends he hung out with but being associated with him only meant they were losers too and Ryan felt bad inflicting that on his friends so he didn’t mind when they ignored him in class or in the halls, they were only trying to protect their social status. It was whatever though, he was used to being alone most of his life so he found it comforting. He would rather take being by himself over having to deal with one of the dramatic kids in his class any day. Just then, a particular individual Ryan had grown interested in walked into the room, ten minutes late as per usual.  
“Sorry I was late, I just really don’t want to be here,” the tall boy explained and took his seat a few spaces in front of Ryan. Ryan just smiled to himself and tried to stay focused on his work but his eyes kept drifting over to the brunette. His name was Matt and Ryan was completely infatuated with him and to be honest, he kind of hated it. Matt was literally the complete opposite of what Ryan wanted in a potential boyfriend. He was a spoiled brat whose parents paid for everything, he belittles everyone, he’s a poor student, and he only cares about himself. But he was fucking hot and as a pubescent teenager, that’s all Ryan cared about. Matt could call him a disgusting piece of shit and it would only make him want to fuck him even more. Before Ryan could delve into his own fantasies more, he heard his name be called.  
“W-What?” he stammered, feeling bad for not paying attention.  
“Matt and Ryan you’re partners for this assignment,” the teacher repeated himself. Ryan just nodded when in actuality he wanted to throw up and die. Everyone was staring at him at this point even Matt who had this odd smirk on his face. He was probably thinking of all the ways he could make fun of him and ruin his life this weekend. A part of him was ecstatic though. Ryan gets to spend two days with one of the most attractive guys he’s ever seen and have his sole undivided attention all for himself. The rest of the class went by quickly as Ryan was too distracted with his own panicked thoughts about the days to come to even pay attention. Soon enough Ryan was faced with Matt sitting on his desk, staring at him with a bored expression. He had never actually been this close to the other boy before, he felt his hands start to shake.  
“So how are we going to do this? I pay you a hundred bucks and you do all the work or are you going to be a good boy and do it all for free?” Ryan blinked and shook his head. Oh yeah, he was too busy thinking about his crush to remember the clearly evident fact that Matt was a fucking piece of shit.  
“What? No! We’re both going to do our fair share of the work, I’m not going to let you bribe me like you do everyone else.” Ryan got up and started to pack up his things. He needed to keep his attraction to Matt in check. He wasn’t going to let some pretty boy take advantage of him. Besides, what’s the worse he could do to him? Make him more unpopular? He was doing that just fine on his own without even trying. Matt looked appalled that this kid had the audacity to stand up to him let alone tell him what to do. Ryan put his back pack on as the rest of the class cleared out and held out his hand,  
“Give me your phone.”  
“Ew why?” Matt clutched his phone to his chest and looked Ryan up and down. The shorter boy just rolled his eyes.  
“I’m going to put in my number so we can figure out when were gonna work on this,” Ryan reached his hand farther, raising an eyebrow.  
“No. Give me your phone and I’ll put in my number,” Matt insisted, putting his phone in his pocket and smacking Ryan’s hand away.  
“Why you got nudes on your phone you don’t want me to see or something,” he snorted to himself. Matt was a pretentious rich kid of course he had an odd attachment to his phone.  
“That’s none of your fucking business Magee.” Oh. Ryan felt his face grow red and his fingers twitch, he almost dropped his phone taking it out and handing it to Matt. The sudden image of Matt’s possible nudes on his phone and the use of his last name made his mind race. Matt swiped the others boys phone out of his hand and quickly put in his information.  
“Don’t even think about texting me about shit that isn’t this project,” Matt warned before returning the device and leaving.  
“Don’t worry I won’t your highness,” Ryan mumbled after the other boy was out of ear shot. He took a moment to take in Matt’s name and number on his phone.  
“Matthew Watson”  
“History Class”  
Ryan scoffed at the fact that Matt felt the need to put in his full name like he was someone important and also put in the name of the class like Ryan wouldn’t remember who he was. He put his phone away and made his way out of the building and over to his car. He always parked in the farthest part of the lot because he didn’t feel like having other kids judge his shitty hand me down car. Plus everyone always hung around their cars to talk after school and being in the middle of that with no one to talk only made him feel worse. Just as he was about to pull out a car sped right in front of him making him slam on the breaks. When he looked up and saw who it was he just froze.  
“Watch where you’re going asshole!” Matt yelled at him and drove away in his stupid expensive ass car probably given to him by his parents. With hot boys in nice cars being one of his weaknesses, Ryan felt his dick twitch. He needed to get home.  
\-----  
Being the courteous individual he was, Ryan had decided to go ahead and start on the assignment given to him and Matt. He had finally come to terms with the fact that Matt would be entirely useless and would do nothing to help with the project when it came time to work on it, and being the love struck pushover he was; Ryan would just allow it so he might as well get it done now so he could spend the rest of the weekend staring at Matt. Just as he shut his lap top for the night he heard a faint buzz coming from his phone over on the bed. Normally he’d think nothing of it but considering his only two friends hardly ever texted him he was a little curious as to who was trying to contact him on a Friday night no less. Ryan situated himself in his bed before he braced himself for whatever message was awaiting him. When he actually read the name of the sender he choked on his own breath.  
“Matthew Watson: b at my house by 12 tomorrow park on the street and dont ring the doorbell txt me when ur here” Ryan ignored the totally obnoxious requests and let himself enjoy this for a moment. Matt actually texted him first and was actually telling him to come over to his place. A whole slew of fantasies were playing in his mind like what kind of mischief they could get into. Were his parents not home? Would they be working at a table or in Matt’s room? How big was his room? How big was his bed? A part of him wanted to just leave Matt on read in hopes that the other boy would get angry and keep texting him demanding a response back because that was just the type of person Matt was. Another part of him wanted to give in and be partially ballsy by responding with, “its a date ;)” but he didn’t want to fuck up his 0.01% chance with this guy. Instead he just went with a simple “ok” and sent it. Ryan watched the screen for a few minutes, wondering if Matt would even respond to that at all. Eventually the message went from “delivered” to “read” and nothing followed so Ryan just left it at that. But what if he just…Ryan quickly picked up his phone and went to his contacts. Surely Matt wouldn’t mind if he changed his name in his phone to “Brat Watson” right? After saving the change Ryan put his phone to the side and fell asleep thinking about what fresh hell he would have to deal with the following day.  
\-----  
Suddenly all his nerves seemed to catch up with him as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other while he stood and waited in front of the door. He texted Matt that he was here instead of ringing the doorbell as per request. He even made sure no one saw him drive up the driveway that was so long it was literally its own street. Just being in the “rich person” side of town made him nervous. He felt like he was under a microscope and was constantly being judged even if there was no one around. He even felt like he should have dressed up just to enter the house but once he saw Matt open the door and step forward in shorts and a v neck he felt a little better about his sloppy jeans and t shirt. 

“Hey man come in, you can put your stuff in my room were gonna be working at my desk,” the taller boy said, eyeing Ryan up and down as he walked through. There was something about Matt’s obnoxious aura that made Ryan feel more comfortable and relaxed.

“Are you really that desperate to get me in your bed? Can’t we use your kitchen counter or something?” Ryan was low key hoping that Matt would say no.

“No actually we can’t. My parents don’t like when people actually use the kitchen, they say it’s ‘just for show’.” Ryan just stopped and stared at Matt as he went up the stairs. He didn’t understand, he and his family always ate together and hung out in the kitchen.

“If you don’t use the kitchen then where do you eat?”

“My parents work late and travel so I usually eat in my room. Is that not what you do?” Matt shrugged. Suddenly everything clicked for Ryan and he felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. He felt shitty for basically psycho analyzing someone he had only watched from afar but it was clear what was going on here. Matt was a spoiled rich kid whose parents didn’t give him enough attention so he sought it out by annoying the shit out of other people and putting himself on a pedestal so people would like him. Ryan felt bad for all the bad things he thought about the other boy because in reality he was just desperate for a friend or just someone to pay attention to him. Ryan just replied with a quiet, “no” and the conversation was dropped as a whole. The two sat down together at Matt’s desk in his room. The room itself was bigger than Ryan’s but it just felt emptier due to lack of furniture. All it contained was a bed a dresser, a desk with a chair and a little entertainment system. It seemed like Matt didn’t have any interests. As they worked Matt was mostly quiet, Ryan assumed it was because he didn’t have anyone to show off or be obnoxious to so he just kept to himself. Ryan didn’t have a problem with this, he kind of enjoyed sitting close to Matt huddled over his laptop working on some shitty PowerPoint. He looked at Matt when he spoke and it seemed like Matt did the same to him which made Ryan’s heart flutter, it almost felt like he was with a totally different person. 

Forty five minutes of work and conversation between them passed before Ryan suggested they take a break. Staring at a screen for a prolonged period of time always made his eyes sting and he figured Matt felt the same. The taller boy just took his phone and plopped down on his bed leaving Ryan standing alone over by the desk like an idiot. Surely Matt didn’t expect him to just lay down right next to him right? But there also wasn’t anywhere else to go besides the floor or the chair he was just previously in, but that would be weird if he just sat back down five feet away from Matt and fucked around on his phone? Is that what rich kids did when they hung out?

“What are you doing?”

“Standing, what are you doing?”

“Wondering why you’re standing,” at this point Matt was sitting up and was staring at Ryan. The older boy started to fidget under his gaze. 

“You can come over here its ok.” 

“Why do you like me all of a sudden? I was expecting you to harass me this whole time.” Matt just shrugged.

“I guess you’re not as bad as I thought.” 

“Gee thanks,” Ryan snorted, slowly making his way over to the bed. He settled with just sitting cross legged and reading over some game blog he happened upon. Ryan hadn’t even been reading the post for ten minutes before he realized Matt really craning his neck to try and read it from where he was sitting. He smiled and tilted the phone so the other boy could read it better. Matt blushed when he found out he had been caught.

“Oh sorry…I was just interested but I’ll just-“

“Its fine,” Ryan interrupted him. It gave him a small sense of pride knowing that Matt was actually interested in the same thing as him even if the other boy was a little reluctant to admit it. They ended up lying next to each other looking at funny videos and video game reviews and cracking jokes. At one point Matt made a joke that Ryan thought was so funny he started choking. After he had caught his breath Matt sat up.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Ryan honestly thought he was just messing around but when he saw the concerned look Matt had on his face Ryan knew this was serious. 

“Well, because I think you’re cool? I mean I’m not a mean person and you’ve been pretty decent to me so I figured you deserve to be treated nicely. That’s usually how it works.” Ryan knew where Matt was coming from though. A rich obnoxious boy like him had friends but calling them that was a stretch. They were probably just acquaintances he gossiped with and as soon as they got the chance they talked shit behind each other’s backs. They never actually hung out or shared interests. Ryan knew how those types worked. 

“No one ever likes me.” Matt sounded like he was about to cry and Ryan didn’t know what to do. His stomach dropped and he felt awful. He just wanted Matt to smile again.

“I like you.” Ryan almost regretted saying that as he watched Matt’s eyes start to tear up. Did he upset him? He didn’t know what was going on or how to fell. Not even twenty four hours ago this kid was hounding him and treating him like shit and now he was sitting here watching him cry because of something he said. Before he could even properly react he felt long fingers grab the front of his shirt and pull him in. Matt desperately pressed his lips against Ryan’s in a hasty attempt at a kiss. This was everything Ryan wanted and more and honestly Matt crying just made him want it even more. Cute boys crying kind of turned him on.. He let the other boy guide him to lay down on the bed as he crawled onto his lap. He didn’t mind when Matt got a little bold and slipped his tongue in, in fact he welcomed it. Ryan loved the intrusive feeling of having someone else’s tongue shoved down his throat and how dirty it felt. He gave Matt a pat on the butt when he needed to break away to breath. Matt reluctantly pulled away leaving a trail a spit between the two of them. The combination of that, the look of desperation on the boy’s face, and his blown out eyes, Ryan felt himself get hornier by the second. Matt took this time to sit up and pull his shirt off exposing his smooth bony chest to Ryan. 

“Please touch me,” he moaned out, grinding their crotches together making Ryan grunt out of discomfort. He needed all their clothes removed right now. With all this adrenaline rushing through him he felt as confident as ever.

“Strip me if you want it so badly.” Matt didn’t even hesitate. He immediately pulled Ryan’s shirt over his head and left deep kisses down his neck while doing so. He then moved down to rip his shorts off, stopping to lick Ryan’s bulge in his boxers. Ryan desperately grabbed Matt’s hair and pulled him up. If the boy kept doing that he’d defiantly cum in seconds, he wanted this to last as long as possible. Matt tossed his own pants immediately not wanting them to get in the way longer than they needed to. The two met to kiss more. Ryan ran his hands gently down Matt’s sides which he could tell he liked from Matt’s frantic sloppy kisses. The slower his hands moved the more the thinner boy began to shiver from need. The longer they kissed and ground on each other the friskier they became. Ryan had started to grope at Matt’s ass and bite his neck. He did everything he could to give this boy the attention he wanted. Going based off of what noises Matt made when he did certain things he had started to learn what he liked. Apparently he was really sensitive around his throat and especially loved it when bit and sucked down right by his Adams apple and licked over the same spot. That made Matt squirm and whine the most. 

“I want more,” Matt whined, pushing himself closer into Ryan and peppering kisses along his scruffy chin. 

“I don’t know what you want unless you tell me baby.” Matt bit his lip and moaned as he humped Ryan’s thigh. Another thing he seemed to like; pet names.

“I just want..you to pay attention to me,” he said running his hands through Ryan’s hair. Ryan kissed the other boy softly for once.

“Well you have my full attention, now tell me what you want.” He could tell Matt was getting a little nervous, he was avoiding eye contact and twitching his fingers. Maybe he was embarrassed? 

“I just want to be as close to you as possible…” Matt emphasized his request with another roll of the hips which sent a wave of pleasure straight to Ryan’s dick. He would think Matt was being sweet if he didn’t know what Matt actually wanted. 

“Ok how do you wanna do this?” Matt’s eyes really started shifting around the room now.

“I…I don’t know. I’ve never actually had sex before.” Ryan was actually shocked at that. He figured with all the flirting he saw Matt do with other boys and rumors he heard that Matt would be a regular little slut. But apparently he was just a little virgin with a big mouth. Seeing the concerned look on Ryan’s face Matt tried to reassure him. 

“I use toys all the time though so it’s not like I’m totally new to this.” Ryan just smiled and kissed Matt again.

“You really are a spoiled brat aren’t you?” 

That seemed to set Matt off. Ryan didn’t really know how it happened but after a set of frantic and desperate movements Ryan found himself spreading Matt’s long legs and slowly thrusting into his ass. The pace was set pretty quickly as Matt kept whining that he wanted more and claimed that Ryan didn’t actually like him if he didn’t fuck him hard enough. Of course Ryan had to prove him wrong so he grabbed Matt’s tiny wrists and forcibly held his hands down in front of him while pounding him. Matt could barely catch his breath he was moaning and panting relishing being Ryan’s center of attention. 

“C-call me names. Tell me I’m a piece of shit please just don’t stop talking to me,” Matt managed to get out before throwing his head back and moaning Ryan’s name particularly loudly. Ryan just kept his pace of Matt bouncing in his lap, holding his hands in front of him and complied to his every request. 

“You’re just a desperate slut you know that? You pretend you’re tough shit but as soon as a guy tells you you’re cute you’re ready to suck his dick. You got a nice mouth for it, you got a big mouth because you never shut fucking shut it. You have cute lips too, I’d like to see them around my cock some time.” Matt seemed too preoccupied with slamming himself down on Ryan’s cock to respond but with how he was biting his lip and desperately trying to get Ryan to kiss him it seemed like he was enjoying what Ryan was saying. A few sloppy kisses and Matt pulled away to whisper in Ryan’s ear.

“Put your hands on me. Make me your bitch…” A part of Ryan couldn’t believe just how fucking needy this boy was. He also couldn’t believe he was giving in to literally everything he wanted him to do, he didn’t know he had it in himself but soon enough he was pushing Matt down onto the bed and holding him down by his throat. Matt just gently put his hands over Ryan’s and went on trying to beg for more. Ryan felt that familiar tensing build up and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and probably neither would Matt. Just as Ryan was about to throw out another slew of insults Matt seemed to have another idea.

“Tell me you love me.” Ryan almost didn’t hear him passed the sounds of him choking and his own grunts. He felt like it was a stupid idea but honestly with all that was happening he didn’t really have time to think about. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Matt’s now puffy lips. The boy was half crying and half choking and Ryan thought he couldn’t look any sexier.

“I love you baby.” One more hard thrust and Matt was scrambling to peel Ryan’s hands off of him and hold them in his while he gasped for air as they came together. Ryan’s head was spinning and his whole body was shaking he couldn’t even support his own weight on his arms anymore he had to lay down. He tried to pull out but he was stopped by Matt’s insistent whining. The gross slut probably liked having a cum covered cock stuffed inside him so Ryan just let it go. 

He’d deal with this whole mess when he decided to wake up from the coma he felt himself slowly slip into. Matt was leaving little kisses on his face until they eventually stopped. Ryan looked over and Matt had apparently fallen asleep. He sighed to himself and closed his eyes. This was a problem he’d let future Ryan deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be an excuse for hate fucking but it turned into something else lmao  
> i didnt kno how to end this dont clock me pls  
> maybe ill write a second part who knos  
> also my writing is getting shittier if u couldnt tell
> 
> drop some requests over on my tumblr if u want  
> https://pwssyboy.tumblr.com/


End file.
